Baby Doe
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: WHo is baby doe's parents. Courtney, Nikolas, Jax, Carly, Reese and Soony are all involed but who are the parents.


The truth behind Baby John.

Much controversy is surrounding baby John and who is father is well a hidden video is about to make everyone ask is Courtney the mother.

Courtney Matthew was unable to have children and out of the blue here she is pregnant with child, but save only four people in the world none knew that the child wasn't Courtney's. In August of 2005 Reese Marshall learned that she was pregnant with Sonny's child. But she also learned that she had in inoperable tumor that was a risk for the baby and her. It would eventually kill her. Not knowing what to do and afraid to tell Sonny because they were broken up Reese went for a walk along the lake to clear her head. She found a quiet spot and sat. She looked back on all her life and what it had become. Before she knew it she was in tears and crying. Courtney had having enough drama went for a walk and heard someone crying. As she got closer she saw it was Reese.  
C: Reese, are you ok?  
R: No, but don't worry about me.  
C: Should I call Sonny?  
R: There is nothing he can do.  
C: Why don't you tell me what is wrong and maybe I can help.  
R: There is just so much and things are really complicated. C: You're in love with my brother and you two are on the outs.  
Reese gave a chuckle. R: I'm pregnant.  
Courtney sat down beside her. C: You're pregnant?  
R: Yep, a few weeks along and I can't tell Sonny.  
C: Why?  
R: Because having this baby will kill me and I don't want Sonny to watch me go through this.  
C: I don't understand.  
R: There is a tumor in with the baby. One that will kill the baby and then me.  
C: They can't remove it?  
R: No and I will not get an abortion.  
C: It could save your life though.  
R: This child is a gift and I will loss him or her and I can't do that. After Jamie I could never. C: There isn't anything else they can do?  
R: Some procedure where they take the embryo from my womb and place it in another, but the risk are so hi and I have no one to ask.  
Courtney saw the sadness in Reese's eyes as she placed her hand on her belly. R: My baby will never see life.  
C: I'll do it.  
Reese looked at her in shock.  
R: What?  
C: I'll carry your baby for you. R: That is sweet but that is a lot to ask. C: But I can do it. I can never conceive a child of my own, so I will never know what it is like to carry a child inside of me or what it is like to give birth. I can do this. I can give my brother the greatest gift possible and your baby can be born.  
R: That is very sweet of you, but Courtney the risk are so high,  
C: You have taken the biggest risk I know when you fell in love with my brother, besides that baby is a Corinthos and he or she is a fighter and will shame all the risk.  
R: I don't know what to say.  
C: Say yes and let's give my niece or nephew a shot at life.  
R: I could never thank you.  
C: I get to carry a child, I get to give birth and you can always make me God mom.  
R: Ok, I will call the doctor and set it all up.  
C: Good.  
They hugged and went about getting things in order.

Courtney was approved to carry the baby and started hormone therapy. They day of the procedure they lay in their room talking about how they were going to pull this off. R: You know this is going to be tricky.  
C: I know, but Elizabeth is having Jax's baby and I will be having yours. Dr. Troy: Ok we are all set up, are you two ready?  
R: Yep.  
Reese and Courtney were wheeled down to the OR and it began. An hour both ladies were being wheeled back into their room. Reese woke first and looked over at Courtney.  
R: Please God let this work. Let my baby be born and healthy.  
The two spent the day and night in the hospital talking about this and that,  
C: Reese are you going to tell Sonny?  
R: I don't know.  
C: He would want to know.  
R: I know that. But how do I tell him that I am going to die and he is going to have a baby to take care of all on his own.  
C: I don't know, but he would have part of you to hold onto.  
R: I will figure it out. So the fallowing day both girls returned to their lives and things got hectic. Sonny wanted a second chance and Reese wanted to spend her remaining time with him. She still didn't know how to tell him. Courtney and Jax split and she fell for Nikolas. Carly suffered her breakdown making it hard for Reese to spend her remaining time with Sonny. Needing to work things out the girls met and went over a new plan.  
R: Courtney I need to know if I die before I tell Sonny the truth that you can?  
C: I can, but I still think he should hear it from you.  
R: Right now. Just walk in and say Sonny I was pregnant, but the baby is now growing inside your sister because I am dying and I wanted to give our baby the best chance to live.  
C: I know it seems like a lot, but he will be happy.  
R: So much is going on. But I made this DVD so you can play it for him. I will put it in the vault here so you know where it is. C: Ok, I got ultra sound pictures.  
She handed Reese the pictures and left so Reese could have some time. Then the train crash changed everything. Reese died and Sonny was left to greave for her and Courtney was left with a child growing inside of her. Reese had arranged for any DNA test that might be done to say Courtney and Nikolas. They figured Jax would learn and mess with things so it would still go undetected that the bay was Reese's. But when Reese died Courtney didn't tell Sonny the truth. She had fallen in love with the baby and wanted to keep it. Then the epidemic hit and Courtney was rushed into the OR and a c-section was preformed and a baby boy was delivered. Thinking all was going to be ok, Courtney let them believe it was her baby, however she died from the virus and no one knew. Jax wanting a baby for himself kept that the baby was "Nikolas's" and planned on raising it on his own. However he fell for God mom Carly and they plan on raising him John Michael Jacks. John was now strong enough and ready to leave the hospital. However Dr. Meadows learned that Nikolas was the father a blew the whistle on Jax and Carly. Nikolas rushed over to the hospital to stop them and claim his son.  
N: You two aren't going anywhere with my son.  
J: What are you talking about?  
Nikolas pulled out the lab paper and shoved it in his face. N: Mine and Courtney's son.  
J: This is wrong. I am John's father.  
C: You probably bought some lab Tech.  
J: I am going to call security. I thought we resolved this.  
N: Go ahead, Dr. meadows is meeting with Alan right now. I am sure he would be happy to have security remove you two from my son.  
Sonny wondering how Little John was doing stopped by to see.  
S: What is going on?  
N: Good, ask your ex-wife why she is trying to steal my son?  
S: What are you talking about.  
Nikolas handed him the lab report. N: Dr. Meadows ran a DNA test. Courtney's baby is mine.  
S: Carly what do you know about this.  
C: I know this baby is better off with Jax.  
N: Funny because you and him will never see my son again.  
Nikolas had called Alexis and asked her to meet him at GH.  
A: What is going on?  
N: Good, I need you to make sure Jax and Carly pay for stealing my son, doctoring medical files and bribing lab Techs. A: What? Why?  
Sonny handed Alexis the paper. She looked it over.  
A: You knew about this?  
S: I just found out.  
A: And your not going to help Carly keep the baby.  
S: I believe the baby belongs with it's parents. Courtney is gone and so he need Nikolas now more then ever.  
Alan and Dr. Meadows just arrived. Alan: Ok, we have looked everything over and Jax and Carly have no rights to the Courtney's baby.  
A: I called Mac he is sending some officers.  
Minutes later two officers were there and Jax and Carly were arrested. Dr. Troy: Excuse me I am looking for Sonny Corinthos.  
S: I'm Sonny.  
Dr. Tory: My name is Dr. Thomas Troy. I was Reese's and Courtney's doctor.  
S: What?  
Dr. Troy: I have been away and just learned about both of their passing but the baby survived.  
N: What about my son?  
Dr. Troy: That is it. He is not your son. The baby Courtney Matthew's carried and gave birth to is the son of Reese Marshall and Sonny Corinthos.  
S: What are you talking about.  
Dr. Troy: I think this DVD will explain things more.  
Alan: We can use the conference room right here.  
All walked in and took a seat. Alan placed the DVD in the machine and they watched.  
R: Ok, Sonny if you are watching this then I am in Heaven and Courtney is telling you, you are going to be a father. I know none if this makes any since so I will start at the beginning. She went on to explain everything and why it was done. R: So please take good care of our baby and make sure he or she has the best life possible. Sonny I love you and I always will. Remember there is on angel watching over you all and she loves you every much. I am gone but you have a part of me to hold onto forever, so please hold on tight. Our baby is a combination of the good in both of us so please take care. The screen faded and it was silent. S: He is my son.  
Dr. Troy: Yes, all the DNA test and doctoring has been for not. Reese arranged for all DNA test that might be done to look like Courtney and Nikolas are the parents. I figured Courtney would of told you a while ago but when I called to check on the Corinthos baby they said there wasn't one. Then I learned all believe him a Jacks. I got the DVD and came over. C: She didn't tell because she had fallen in love with the baby and wanted to raise him. N: Or we never gave her the chance to tell. Jax and I were going at her and she left.  
S: It doesn't matter. The baby is my son and I am taking him.  
They all left the room and walked back over to the nursery. Leticia had brought the kids by. Michael, Kristina and Morgan were all looking at him. Alan: I will get everything in the right order. I just need a name. S: Marshall Robert Corinthos.  
Alan: Ok.  
Alan left. A: Ok, well you two will still be brought up on charges if Sonny wants to press them.  
S: I wont. You thought you were doing what was best, but Jax will never have anything to do with my son. Carly you are the mother of Michael and Morgan and they are Marshall's brothers so I can't cut you out but I may never trust you. The officers removed the cuffs and left. A: Ok. Well I have other things I need to do.  
Alexis left with a heartbroken Nikolas. Jax and Carly left when Sonny asked. He walked into the room where all for of his kids and Leticia were. S: Ok, well I have to talk to all of you so listen up.  
Mi: What is it?  
S: Well it turns out that this baby is mine and Reese's. So his name is Marshall and he is coming home with us.  
K: He is our baby brother.  
S: Yep and he will need all of us to look out for him. Mo: Where's his mommy?  
S: His mommy is an Angel in Heaven and she is watching over us.  
Mi: So Mar is coming home with us.  
S: Yeah. They kids went back to looking. Sonny stepped to the side with Leticia. S: I know this is a lot to ask a new baby and all.  
L: I love working for you and I love your kids. I have been with Michael since he was a baby and I will be there for the rest too.  
S: Ok, so I need to call Max so he can get everything we are going to need. Will you load Marshall into the baby carrier and then we can go"  
Leticia nodded and moved over to the kids. Sonny called Max and told him what to get and where to put it. S; Ok are we all ready?  
L: Yep.  
Sonny took the carrier and they all left. Sonny Corinthos and his four children.

Marshall Robert Corinthos went home with his family and has his own Angel watching over him. 


End file.
